


The Boyfriend Test (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

by edith681



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: After her second heartbreak, Cassie promises that she'll never fall in love again, and her and her 7-year old son, Miles, go on with their lives, until Trent shows up at a meet and greet. She tells him they're friends, but how long can she last before she falls in love and they become more than friends?





	1. Chapter 1.

**A** **/** **N** **:** **Hey** **,** **guys** **,** **a** **collab** **version** **of** **this** **book** **will** **be** **coming** **soon** **.** **I** **just** **wanted** **to** **say** **that** **first** **.** **The** **collab** **version** **will** **probably** **be** **very** **different** **from** **this** **version** **,** **as** **we** **discuss** **which** **path** **to** **take** **and** **everything** **.** **I** **hope** **you** **enjoy** **both** **versions** **.** **Enjoy** **!** **(** **PS** **.** **I** **could** **not** **find** **a** **picture** **of** **exactly** **what** **Cassie** **looked** **like** **but** **this** **is** **as** **close** **as** **I** **could** **get** **.)** **There's** **also** **a** **picture** **of** **Miles** **at** **the** **top** **.**

2008:

Cassie's 18th birthday had come and gone. It was on the third of June. She had gotten many presents, but the present she had been the most excited for was that night, when she went over to her boyfriend's place that night. Brandon has promised her they would have sex that night, and Cassie had told her parents, who of course had sat her down and had a long conversation with her about sex. (Most of which she already knew because her parents had already told her, but anyway...)

At 6:30 that night, after dinner, Cassie headed over to Brandon's house...

(I cut out the sex scene. Let's keep it PG13!)

The next day:

Cassie heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?" she asked in a groggy voice.

"Hey, honey," said Cassie's father from the other end.

"Hey, dad."

"How'd it go last night?" Cassie's dad asked. "Did you use a condom?"

Cassie laughed a little. "Yeah. We did. That reminds me, I better take my pill."

"Alright, sweetie. I'll come pick you up soon."

"Okay. Bye, dad. Love you."

Brandon was 21 years old, and he lived alone, so Cassie wasn't too surprised to find that the house was very quiet. She wondered if Brandon had gone out.

She found a note on the dresser beside the bed that confirmed her suspicions.

 _Dear_ _Cass_ _,_

 _I_ _will_ _be_ _gone_ _when_ _you_ _wake_ _up_ _._ _I_ _had_ _to_ _pick_ _up_ _some_ _groceries_ _._ _Help_ _yourself_ _to_ _some_ _food_ _._ _I'll_ _be_ _back_ _around_ _9:30._  
 _:)_

Cassie smiled to herself and went to the kitchen for some breakfast, peeking at the clock as she went. 9:02. She made herself a sandwich and sat in front of the TV, watching Spongebob Squarepants (for some reason).

The minutes passed by, and Cassie continued to watch TV. She grew worried when 10:00 came, and Brandon still wasn't back. She called his cell, but it went straight to voicemail.

 _Why_ _would_ _he_ _turn_ _his_ _phone_ _off_ _?_ Cassie wondered.

She went onto Facebook, but when she went onto the message board, and went to her recent conversation with Brandon, a message popped up. _You_ _cannot_ _reply_ _to_ _this_ _conversation_ _._

 _What_ _?_ Cassie wondered. She went to his Facebook, but nothing appeared. _Cannot_ _show_ _timeline_ _,_ it said.

Cassie started wondering what was going on. Brandon wasn't even on her friends list. She texted him, but it couldn't send.

Finally, Cassie went back to the note on the dresser and picked it up. She realized it had something written on the back. She turned the note over and read what was on the back. Her face turned upset. She dropped the note and ran to the dresser, opening all the drawers, looking in his closet. His possessions were gone. _He_ was gone.

The note lay on the floor. It said _"_ _The_ _condom_ _broke_ _._ _I'm_ _out_ _._ _Bye_ _."_


	2. Chapter 2.

"He _left?"_ Cassie's father asked in anger.

"Yeah. He didn't say much in his note, but he definitely left," Cassie said quietly, looking at her feet as they drove home.

"Why?"

"The condom broke."

"Oh," said Cassie's father, nodding. He glanced over at his daughter. "Wait, the condom broke?"

 

***

 

Cassie looked down at the little pink plus sign.

 _Well_ _I'm_ _definitely_ _pregnant_ _,_ she thought.

Five different pregnancy tests were scattered around the bathroom, and Cassie was sitting on the toilet, holding a sixth one.

Her mother knocked on the door. "Honey? Are you okay in there?"

"Yyyyeeeaah," Cassie said slowly. "Just, uh, give me a minute."

Cassie got up and went to the sink. She stood over the sink and looked into the brain, just staring blankly for several minutes.

 _Come_ _on_ _,_ _Cassie_ _,_ she thought to herself. _You're_ _going_ _to_ _have_ _to_ _tell_ _them_ _eventually_ _._

Cassie exited the bathroom. Her parents were standing outside. Her mother had a camcorder.

"Well?" asked her father anxiously.

"Well?" asked her mother excitedly.

"Well..." said Cassie.

"Well?" asked her parents together.

"Well." Cassie sighed. "It's positive."

There was big excitement in the Williams' household. Her mother cheered and shrieked "Oh, my God! My baby's having a baby!"

Her dad picked her up and swung her around. "That's my little girl," he said with tears in his eyes.

Her mother videotaped the moment for her daughter to put on YouTube later.It was an amazing family moment!


	3. Chapter 3.

Over the next eight months and then seven years, Cassie made a slideshow and a video of her son and family times.

Cassie held up a picture of her first ultrasound. The next slide was her holding a sign that said "It's A Boy!" all in capital letters. Then there was a picture of her laying in the hospital bed, holding her newborn son. The last slide was her beside her son, who was sleeping in his crib, and she was holding a sign that said "Miles" with an arrow pointing to her son.

 

**NEU-on or before August 10**


End file.
